The New Member Of Shigure's House
by LoveAkito
Summary: Haru makes an accident which means Shigure will have a new member to look after KxT SxA shigure being a perv
1. The Accident

Disclaimer: _Hi ppl this is my first fanfiction and I'm very frightened, like starting a new school. Anyway I have been reading fan fictions for ages with lots of faves and I just decided to make my own so please be nice and if u have any ideas for the next chapter before I write it I may include them (If I do include ure idea I will make sure ppl know). Anyway back to my story I hope u like it and the story within time with include every character ok I'll shut up now…_

_**And without further ado… **_

**The New Member of Shigure's House.**

"I swear to god I have never met anyone such as stupid as you Haru" Akito spat out in anger, while looking at the rubble on the ground.

Haru pulled a face but had to admit that it was a stupid idea in his head. He lifted his arm and looked at the hammer and blamed it on the object. While Akito was ready to hit him with it. Akito looked at Haru and said "What am I supposed to do now where am I supposed to sleep"

"dunno" Haru grumbled and then spotted a picture of Shigure on the ground amongst the rubble and it gave Haru an idea.

Meanwhile…….

Yuki's eyes snapped open his eyes to end the nightmare. He breathed heavily and whipped the sweat off his forehead to end the stress, He moved his legs out of the heavy duvet and slipped his feet into his slippers and went downstairs. Every room was dark except the kitchen Yuki decided to take a peek inside .He grabbed an umbrella by the door and lifted it like a bat, he snuck towards the kitchen door, he took a step back and kicked the door open with all his might he lifted the umbrella to attack the person in the kitchen. Yuki's facial expression quickly changed when he discovered it was just Tohru making breakfast at that moment the umbrella opened.

A few minutes later…..

"I'm sorry about that" Yuki said with an embarrassed look on his face.

"It's ok, I understand Yuki" Tohru answered.

"I'll help with breakfast" Yuki smiled.

Not long after Shigure entered the room singing his famous breakfast song,

_Breakfast time, Breakfast time_

_All for me _

_Breakfast time…_

When the phone rang so Shigure went to answer it while crossing Kyo who was making his way to the kitchen, when he saw Yuki at the stove. Kyo immediately reacted with "I'll go straight to school" until he noticed Tohru "What'd you say?" Yuki said giving Kyo a dirty look "forget it" Kyo answered and sat at the table awaiting his food in silence. Not long after Shigure entered the room while Tohru and Yuki served breakfast. They all then took their seats in silence when they noticed Shigure had his _I'm hiding something_ face. "What?" they all said in unison at Shigure. Shigure looked at them all "What?" "What are you hiding Shigure??" Yuki asked "I'm not telling you cuz I know one of you will hurt me" Shigure said while pouting at that Kyo ran across the table and grabbed Shigure by his jacket "TELL ME!!!" he shouted.

Shigure closed his eyes and basically rapped "Haru smashed Akito's bedroom with a hammer and now its no more so Hari called just and said Akito will have to live with us for a little while until his room is refurnished" Shigure said without taking a breath he squinted waiting to be hurt when nothing happened so he opened his eyes to see them all with fear in their faces and Kyo was no longer on the table. They all looked at each other in shock…

_Disclaimer: Ok next chapter will be soon so again any ideas let me know _

_xxxTHANX!!xxx_


	2. Akito's Arrival

_Disclaimer: ok yes I'm back and with a new chapter I shall try to update as soon as possible which will be quite easy at the min. Ok In this fan fiction Akito is female after__ a request somebody (_loritakitochan_)and like I said u request it and Ill add it ok SPOILERS AND SHIGURE BEING A PERV!! Just letting you know. I'll shut up and let u read now…_

_**Again without further ado…**_

**The New Member Of Shigure's House.**

**Chapter 2: Akito's Arrival.**

The next day…

Yuki sat at the window dreading every moment that went by for he knew by every minute Akito drew closer to the house. Kyo was sat at the table watching the TV and sighed. They knew this week was going to be the worst. It was 11:00pm and Akito was on her way with Shigure.

The door opened and everyone looked at who was there. Stood there was Shigure with Akito behind him. Yuki and Kyo stood as Akito entered the room. Akito looked at them both and sat at the table. Shigure broke the silence "So...Yuki, Kyo would you help me fetch Akito things while Akito and Tohru get ready for bed" Kyo and Yuki agreed and left the room with Shigure. Akito went to the bathroom with her suitcase and got ready for bed. Akito looked in the bathroom mirror at herself in her pyjamas she unbuttoned the first three buttons of the shirt and revealed her cleavage. She tilted her head, buttoned them back up and left the room.

She wondered around looking for Shigure's room when she found it. She slowly and quietly opened the door and saw Shigure in his bed on his side smiling at her. She entered and closed the door, she smiled back at Shigure and took a breath "Where am I supposed to be sleeping?" she asked politely. "Well… I expected you to wear something a little sexier for me" he sighed staring at her. She looked at him in disgust; she was unimpressed by his remark. "where am I supposed to sleep?" she asked louder. He came from under the duvet and pulled her close to him by her arm "why here with me my darling where else would u rather sleep? I know I want to sleep with you" she looked at him in shock "Don't you have a spare room?" she asked while snatching her arm away from him. "Why Tohru had it beautiful" he said arrogantly and smiled. "I'll sleep with her then" Akito responded and turned away to leave the room "You can't do that she's a girl!" he sat up in shock "…unless I can watch" he smirked "SHUT UP SHIGURE!" Akito shouted and then slapped her mouth in shock. Shigure grinned and pulled Akito onto his bed. Akito lay on the bed in shock while Shigure got on top of her. "Get off Shigure!" Akito screamed while Shigure started singing.

_A…ki…to_

_A…ki…to_

_All for me_

_A…ki…to_

Akito struggled and kicked Shigure off. "hey" Shigure said in a whiny voice. Akito pulled the duvet over her "try it again and I'll make it impossible for you to ever touch anyone again!" Akito screamed. And turned her back to him. Shigure got into bed whining and put his arm around Akito. Akito turned around smiled at Shigure and pushed him out of the bed "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERV!" she screamed and turned back over to sleep. Shigure returned to his bed and went to sleep.

_Ok that's it for this chapter I know its short but I rather write small ones with more chapters it's just something I like doing _

_xxxxxxxxTHANX 4 READING!!!xxxxx_


	3. The First Day Of Many

_Disclaimer: Ok so far the 2 chapters have had humour and a bit of sexual harassment. Anyway this is the 3__rd__ chapter and Akito is making the house worse so again, anyway can u please read my comment at the bottom it tells you why I may not to be able to update my story as frequently thanx…_

_**Again Without Further Ado…**_

**The New Member Of Shigure's House.**

**Chapter 3 - The first Day Of Many.**

Akito opened her eyes to an empty room. She flickered her eyes while she tried to remember where she was then she remembered what happened with Shigure. She rolled her eyes and decided to try and forget. She threw the duvet off her legs and made her way out of the room and downstairs.

She went into the kitchen because that was where all the noise seemed to be coming from. She entered the room to see Tohru cooking over the stove but there seemed to be no men in the room, so she decided to put the pink apron on that was on the table and try to help. Tohru looked shocked at first but decided not to say anything just in case. Akito started to peel some mushrooms while Tohru heated up some noodles.

Shigure entered the room to see them both cooking

"Wow when do I wake up this is like a dream my two favourite girls cooking my breakfast together"

Akito snapped her head round while Tohru was trying to figure out what Shigure meant by **two** girls. Akito gave Shigure on the dirtiest look she had. At that moment Kyo flew into the room and through the paper door. Akito, Shigure and Tohru followed Kyo with their eyes while Kyo flew. A few seconds later Yuki entered the room in his half-conscious state and messy hair. Yuki stared at Akito for a few seconds then blinked about a hundred times and decided to give sit in the other room in silence.

Shigure watched Yuki walk away and then looked at Akito with a sick grin on his face.

"So girls when do you start kissing and making out?" He said sickly.

Tohru looked at him confused.

The room went silent for a few seconds.

"I don't get it" Tohru said very confused

"He means it's like a porn scene" Akito answered with a very angry face and rolling her eyes, she then tackled Shigure out of the room. Tohru stood in the kitchen alone "Porn scene???" she then looked at the unconscious Kyo and tried to revive him.

After punching Shigure a couple of times Akito got up and went to change into her school uniform. She went into Shigure's room when Shigure shouted up the stairs

"I have put your uniform on my bed!"

Akito looked at the bed to see a girl's school uniform there. Akito was getting angrier by the second and shouted to Shigure

"Where's my real school uniform!"

"I threw it away!" Shigure shouted back

8:55am

"Akito! Kyo, Tohru and Yuki have left for school shouldn't have you?" Shigure asked while entering his room, when he saw Akito standing there in a girl's school uniform Shigure smiled and went red, he started to giggle. "THIS IS FAR FROM FUNNY SHIGURE, I HATE YOU AND I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL LIKE THIS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. So much so that she dropped to her knees after in exhaustion. Shigure smiled, picked her up and sat her on his knee. "There, there I didn't really throw your uniform away silly" He said comfortingly and hugged her; he then lifted her head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Akito's eyes nearly burst out in shock but she then returned the kiss. At that moment Kyo, Yuki and Tohru entered the room and saw Shigure and Akito caressing each other.

They slammed the door immediately after. Tohru smiled "How sweet true love" she sang while dancing. Kyo and Yuki shuddered at the thought of them kissing and touching Akito. Yuki was trying to figure out which was worse, seeing Akito with Shigure or the fact that he had seen Akito was in a girl's school uniform either way he ran to the bathroom to be sick.

_Disclaimer: hi ppl sorry I sorta lost the humour part of the story didn't I. I just love the ShigurexAkito couple whenever I write about them I automatically go romantic I'll try harder in the next chapter for humour and will also try to include more characters. I have an idea for another story so I'll try with that too. I will update as soon as possible in the meantime but I am in GCSE exams I LEAVE SCHOOL FOR GOOD IN 3 WKS TIME YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! So then I will have all the time in the world to write story see you again soon!_

xxxxxxxxxxTHANX 4 READINGxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Akito's Illness

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl sorry I didn't update yesterday I had an English Literature exam so I was deep inside my revision. So so so so sorry I shall try soooooo hard not to do that again luv Yall._

_**Without Further Ado (wow u must be sick of that)**_

**The New M****ember Of Shigure's House.**

**Chapter 4 – Akito's Illness.**

Akito lay on Shigure's bed alone in pain she was curled up in a ball with stomach ache but she couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone about it, she didn't want to seem weak and feminine asking for a male's help in a situation. She whimpered as she curled up as tight as she possible could. Akito heard somebody outside of the door but she couldn't speak she was getting tired her body couldn't cope much more pain she was cursed she just couldn't do it. All of the sudden her vision went blur she couldn't see anything just colours morfed into each other and she felt sick she heard the door open and could see some colours moving but she couldn't make them out and she passed out from exhaustion.

1 hour later Akito woke. At first she didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to but she could hear continuous beeping like a beat to a song. She opened her eyes to see a plain white roof and she started to wonder where she was. She lifted her arms they felt like lead they were so heavy but she guessed that was because of the pain she suffered from earlier s. She lazily sat up and looked around the room; the room was completely plain white. She lifted her arms and looked at them there were thick tubes coming out she knew what tube did what, she knew there was a tube for blood and feed. She lay back down and closed her eyes, she hated being in a hospital, she hated the environment.

She heard the door open. She squinted her eyes but didn't bother opening them, she would have love to be anywhere else than the hospital at that moment in time. She heard foots steps but after that the sounds completely stopped.

Meanwhile at Shigure's house…

Shigure. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were all sat around the dinner table in silence. Kyo started playing with Tohru's ribbon that had been left on the table. Yuki watched him and was quickly getting annoyed "Stop it" Yuki said harshly to Kyo. Kyo looked at him and pulled a face "Oh yeah that's very mature" Yuki responded sarcastically "Fuck you I'll do what I want" Yuki looked at him and give him a dirty look "Don't look at me you stupid cat" Yuki said pulling a face, Kyo jumped up on the table "Come on then, bring it on!" he shouted with his fists in the air. Yuki pulled in hand out of his pocket and pulled Kyo's leg from under him Kyo fell on the table in shock. The phone rang. Shigure went to answer it, he picked up the receiver and put it to his ear "Shigure is that you? I need you help please"

_Disclaimer__: Ok firstly I know this chapter is boring but I had to write it and post it so ppl can understand the next chapter without confusion sorry I had to give u a borin chapter and I hated typing it cuz itz so borin I'm sorry ppl the next one will be soon and better luv yall!!!!!!!_

_XxxxxxxxxxTHANX AGAINxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	5. The Kidnapp

_Disclaimer: I know I know itz been a while but I have had BAD writers block since I ended the chapter like that so itz taken a while to think up another chapter love yall!!!!_

_Chapter 5 – The Kidnapp_

**The New Member Of Shigure****'s House.**

Akito used her arms to pick herself up lazily, when she noticed she was wearing a long white dress she sat up straight and pushed her long hair out of her face when she realized she had not had long hair since she was 8.

_Flashblack_

"_Its your fault Akira died Akito! He died because he hated you!"_

_Akito cried in the corner off the room with her mum shouting at her. _

"_Akira died because he knew you were a little slut, you're a slag Akito!" _

_Ren then pulled the 8 year old Akito up out of the corner by her hair and took the scissors off the table, she cut off Akito's hair until her hair only reached her shoulder. Akito cried as her mum made her way to Akito's clothes (A little black skirt and sleeveless shirt) Ren ripped Akito's clothes off and threw her daughter in the corner of the room. Akito pulled her legs to her stomach to hide her body. Ren went into the draw at the side of her and pulled out some clothes, "You WILL wear these now Akito and you'll be a boy for as long as you live!" Ren screamed as she left the room. She threw the clothes at the daughter and slammed the door. Akito put the clothes on and left the room whiping her tears away on her sleeves. _

She ran her fingers through her long black hair and smiled she liked feeling a little feminine she missed it. She got off the bed and stood up when she noticed a mirror in the corner of the small room she walked over and noticed she was wearing a wedding dress. The dress was white with lovely beaded designs along it. She jumped as the door opened she spun round to see a man who looked vaguely familiar she tilted her head and squinted her eyes as she scanned through her memory trying to remember his facial details. "Wow you really look nice Akito" he smiled and tiled his head the same as Akito. Akito put her head up "I haven't seen you since you were 7 years old you've grown up into a beautiful woman" he walked towards her and smiled with a sick grin on his face.

Meanwhile…

"Shigure help me please" Hatori pleaded down the phone

"What's wrong Hatori?" Akito asked confused

"Akito's gone missing, he was in the hospital and he went missing" Hatori cried down the phone.

"Don't worry I'll be right down" Shigure answered while putting his jacket on, he put the phone down and went to tell Kyo and Yuki he was going out to the main house.

_Disclaimer: Ok sorry again I know itz been a while since I updated last, anyway I should update more often and I'll try too. Oh heres some information about this fanfiction.__ Oh and I Know Hatori was calling Akito "He"_

_Ren – Akito's Mother_

_Akira – Akito's father who died from the curse when Akito was young._


	6. The Unkown Stranger

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl me again, updating a little earlier. I'm tryin my hardest to update faster so here we go…_

**The New Member Of Shigure's House.**

_Chapter 6 – The Unknown Stranger_

Akito stared at the stranger with her black eyes. She was scared but she tried her hardest not to show him. He walked towards her slowly looking back, the room was completely silent. Akito knew this man, but from where? He took one of her long black bangs and held it in the palm of his hand. He looked at it for a moment and then back at her and put his face close to her's "You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

"So when was the last time you saw her?" Shigure asked

"_He_ was in his bed at the hospital and _he_ asked me to fetch him something to eat so I did and when I returned no Akito, the boy!" Hatori said shakily taking a puff of his cigarette and rolling his eyes.

"Well who would be interested in kidnapping Akito?" Shigure asked calmly

"I dunno but I wanna know" Hatori cried out. Suddenly the phone rang and both Hatori and Shigure rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" Hatori asked

"Hatori?"

"Oh My god is that you Akito?"

"Yes Hatori you've gotta help me please I don't know where I am and I don't know what he's gunna do to me" Akito cried down the phone quietly

"Where is _he _now?"

"He's in the bathroom"

"Ok Akito go to the window and tell me what you see"

Akito snuck to the window as silently as possible

"I see a church and a car shop"

"What's the name of the church and car shop?"

"The Church is Westminster and the car shop is Cars R US"

"Ok Akito we know where you are" Hatori said and slammed down the phone.

Akito looked at the phone and put it down as she heard the door open.

She spun round and looked at the man; he was in black trousers with a towel round his shoulders and no shirt on

He looked at Akito in the dress and smiled, he walked up to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, her eyes went wide in shock and pushed him away

"What are you doing?!" She shouted

"You still don't remember me do you?" he calmly said with a smile on his face

"I remember" Akito said

_Flashback_

"_Akito!" Ren shouted angrily_

"_Yes mother" Akito quietly answered walking in the room in her male's kimono that was too big for her, she was about 12_

"_This is Kelna he is head of the Tohma family" Ren stood aside to reveal a boy about 18 years old, he looked down at Akito sickly and smiled as if he was going to do something evil_

"_You will do what he says when he says it" Ren said giving Akito a dirty look and leaving both Akito and Kelna in the room alone together_

_Akito watched her out and felt a hand on her shoulder_

"_Stay still" he whispered in her ear as he brought her close to him she looked up at him frightened as he kissed her while putting his hands around her waist. Akito jumped back and screamed a second later the door flew open and revealed Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and Kureno with their fists in the air. They came in the room; shigure put his arms around Akito and took her out the room while Hatori, Ayame and Kureno threatened Kelna._

_End Of Flashback_

"…Kelna… Tohma…" Akito whispered

"You again?"

Kelna and Akito looked around to see Hatori and Shigure in the doorway

"GET OUT!" Kelna shouted

Shigure and Hatori both looked at Kelna and beat him. Shigure then went to Akito and looked at her oddly until Akito gave him an angry look

"What?" she snarled at him

"Nothing, I was just thinking how good you look in that dress" Shigure giggled at her, Akito punched Shigure in the arm and went over linked Hatori and Hatori lead her out of the room. After a few seconds of pouting Shigure followed them kicked Kelna on the way and skipped out of the room. He went down the hallway after Akito and Hatori singing.

_Here Comes Akito _

_All Dressed in White_

_La…La…La…La_

"SHUT UP SHIGURE!" Hatori and Akito screamed in unison.

_Disclaimer Again: Hi __ppl I know I know this one is a little stronger with Kelna and Akito flashback but that's how pretty Akito is if ppl are offend let me know and I will take the chapter down and rewrite it. Oh by the way Unison means together at the same time for those that don't know THANX! _


	7. Dinner And Games

_Disclaimer: Good no complaints about the pervert in the last chapter – oh by the way apologies to everyone who may have noticed the fault in the last few chapters with Kelna and Akito regarding to Akito's age, at first she was gunna be 7 but thn I thought Kelna kissing a 7 year old at 18 was TERRIBLE AND DISGUISTING! __So I made her a little older yes I agree the age difference is still big but at least is smaller!_

**The New Member Of Shigure's House**

_Chapter 7 –__ Games And Dinner_

Akito sat at the table looking at the bowl of rice in front of her, she then looked at everyone else around her, she noticed Yuki eating his snack with grace, Shigure was playing with his food, Tohru was eating slowly and Kyo seemed to be just throwing the food at his mouth, explaining the fact that most of the food was on the floor. The room was silent due to Akito's presence but Akito didn't like it.

Later Haru and Momiji came to play a game of Rich Man Poor Man (as this is game makes the anime so funny) while Shigure went into his study. Akito sat in the corner of the room watching the rest of her zodiac playing, when Shigure entered the room, the rest of the zodiac in the room seem to have forgotten Akito was still there so Shigure walked over to Akito picked her up and took her out of the room.

"There not going to accept you if you don't try" Shigure whispered to her

Akito's eyes were locked to the ground.

"I don't wanna interact with those freaks anyway" Akito said strictly and stormed off back into the living room with the rest of the zodiacs. Akito walked quite gracefully when he entered the living room and sat next to Haru. Everybody around the table stopped what they were doing and looked at Akito.

"How do you play then?" Akito sighed

All the others around the table smiled as Kyo dealt the deck out.

1 hour later

"You horrible, disguising monster" Akito screamed at the top of her lungs while throwing the cards across the room.

"YOU'RE A CHEAT!" she yelled

Kyo put his head down while Akito tried to catch her breath.

Haru and Momiji were laughing at Kyo while Tohru went to retrieve the cards from the back garden; Shigure then came into the room

"I think dinner is ready"

"Oh yeah" Tohru said as she disappeared into the kitchen, Shigure gathered the cards and put them away while Kyo and Yuki set the table ready for dinner.

The family were eating their dinners when Kyo's elbow went into Yuki's ribs

"What was that for?" Yuki yelled

"Nothin" Kyo grumbled Yuki then took the cards and emptied them over Kyo's head

"HA 52 cards pick up!" Yuki shouted at him

At that the whole table starting laughing, including Akito, the laughing continued until Kyo had a great idea, he picked up some rice in his hand and held it as if he was going to throw it at Akito. "Oh Akito" he said

Akito stopped laughing immediately and looked at Kyo harshly

"Don't you dare" he said threateningly

"I wasn't going to, but if you think I would maybe I should!" Kyo yelled

"Don't!" Akito yelled back

"Oh for gods' sake Kyo put it down" Shigure whined

"No Shigure I can handle this" Akito said lifting her hand to Shigure signalling him to shut up

Haru looked at Yuki and said "What's going on?"

Yuki looked at Haru and said "it would take hours to explain the physiology behind this, so here's the easy version.

He pointed at Akito

"Dynamite"

Then pointed over to Kyo

"Kid with matches"

The whole room went silent

"Put it down Kyo and we'll forget it ever happened" Akito said calmly

"Ok good Akito gave Kyo a chance to get out of this mess" Yuki whispered to Haru

"No just stop talking, Just stop talking!" Kyo yelled

"Great now he's panicking" Yuki explained to haru

Yuki looked over to Shigure

"Do something" he whispered

"Ok" Shigure said looking around him

Akito stared at the fist full of rice putting all her concentration on trying to make it disappear as she got angrier.

When suddenly a handful of rice hit her on the side of her head

Akito wiped it off with her sleeve and looked at Shigure with his fist still in the air after he had thrown a handful of rice at her

"What are you doing?" she said angrily

"Being cute and spontaneous?" Shigure answered, shrugging his shoulders, the room again went completely silent with everyone looking at Akito scared of the next move she was going to make when she started laughing, and her laugh went from minor to hysterical while everyone joined in. Akito laughed for about a minute and then looked at Kyo with his fistful of rice still in his clenched fist

"Don't do it" She said

"I wasn't going to!" Kyo yelled back

The scene then carried on for about 30 minutes!

_Disclaimer: Ok next chapter done this ones back at Shigure's and Akito is no longer in her wedding dress. I went a little off track with the story. This was inspired from a scene from "Malcolm I The Middle" for those who have seen it will know who the characters are based off. THANX 4 READIN!!_


	8. Illness

_Disclaimer: Ok firstly I this is ONLY a caution! I may __not be able to update 2mara as I am going to Wales for the day. So I may not have time although if I do be sure I WILL update u ppl r y first priority ppl just letting u know!_

**The New Member Of Shigure's House**

_Chapter 8 – Sickness!_

Akito slowly opened her eyes, she felt zapped of energy and sick. A feeling she knew all to well, she was sick again, she coughed and whimpered as she felt the pain in her throat, after she whimpered the door flew open, Shigure rushed into the room and put his hand on Akito's forehead

"You have a fever" He said worriedly

"No school today!" He said while leaving the room. Akito rolled her eyes when she heard Shigure's annoying voice yelling

"AKITO'S ILL PEOPLE!" Akito squinted her eyes and fell back on the bed; her body was hot and sticky from her temperature, so she listened for them all to leave the house. She then took her night clothes off leaving her in her bra and underwear; she then lay back under the heavy duvet to cool off as she drifted into her sleep.

When she woke the house was still silent, she shuffled when she felt a heavy weight upon her she moved again and the presence tightened signalling her not to move. She sat up fast and looked over her shoulder and saw Shigure fast asleep. He had his arm around her waist and was cuddling her tightly, Akito felt ill again, she felt a little embarrassed that she was still in her underwear but was too tired to do anything about it so she just fell onto the mattress again and went to sleep, about 2 minutes later Shigure cuddled back up to her, she nestled her head in his chest in her sleep. The house was then silent as the two slept together peacefully.

Akito woke about an hour later to hear noise in the house she heard Kyo and Yuki yelling at the top of their voices, Yuki was screaming about something to do with his underwear being pink and how Kyo shouldn't wash, while Shigure and Tohru laughed. They were home from school. Akito ignored it as she felt herself shiver she had somehow became cold, she picked her night clothes off the floor and put them back on but they weren't enough she was still cold, she dragged the heavy duvet over her limp and skinny body trying to warm herself.

Shigure stopped laughing as he sensed something was wrong, he frowned he then quietly and calmly made his way to the guest room where Akito was sleeping, he slid open the door quietly trying not to scare Akito.

"Your cold" he whispered as he looked down at her. She lifted her head and smiled slightly as he put a blanket over her. He then got into the bed and held akito close to his warm body, to try and give her more heat. Akito nestled her head under Shigure's neck and closed her eyes. Shigure smiled and closed his eyes too. Akito opened her eyes and whispered

"How did you know?"

"I guess it's an advantage to being the dog" Shigure whispered back and smiled

"What if they come in?" Akito asked worriedly

"I don't care" Shigure said, kissed Akito on her forehead and cuddled her tighter. Shigure knew Akito would have to go back to the main house soon but he was going to make the best of the time he had left with her.

_Disclaimer: I like that one I wanted Akito and Shigure to "have a moment" as they say I wrote the last part because I may be ending the story soon, I haven't made my decision. Don't forget I may not update 2mara!_


	9. The Call

_Disclaimer: Hi ppl sorry I really didn't have time to__ upload a new chapter yesterday but I wrote this chapter while travelling so now you have another chapter. Oh by the way this story will soon end as I have an idea ready for the next which again WILL be Akito/Shigure 4 eva! Again!_

**The New Member Of Shigure's House**

_Chapter 9 – The Call_

Akito's body felt heavy and lifeless, she didn't have the strength to lift a finger. She looked around the small empty room, she was alone. She looked around the room using only her eyes. The room was empty, she was alone. She felt her body getting weaker as every breath was getting harder she knew. She was going to die soon and she was going to be alone, just as her mother said she would. Akito started to lose her vision quickly, she was dying as she heard Shigure's voice shouting her name but he sounded far away until suddenly it was getting louder until it was too loud.

Akito snapped her eyes open to see Shigure's face up close; she pushed him away from her using his chest and grumbled

"What?" while rubbing her eyes and ignoring her messy hair

"Hatori's on the phone" Shigure whined rubbing the area of his chest she had used to push him away. Akito threw the duvet off her and went in search for the phone.

"What Hatori?" Akito spat down the phone in her bad mood

"You can come home soon" Hatori said calmly

Akito's eyes went wide and whispered

"When?"

"Tomorrow" Hatori answered

Akito placed the phone down her eyes were still wide with shock and excitement until Shigure entered the room.

"What did Hatori want?" Shigure asked innocently. Akito looked at him and stood tall, showing all her pride

"He said I can come home tomorrow and make no mistake dog I'm going!" Akito yelled and stormed off. Shigure watched her and frowned, his face was full of disappointment. Akito slammed the guest room door behind her and harshly folded her arms while her face sank into sadness.

Later That Day

Akito hadn't left the guest room all day she just sat on the bed with her knees tucked under her chin. Shigure entered the room quietly; Akito's eyes were locked to the floor. Shigure sat on the bed next to Akito and sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" Akito said still looking at the ground until Shigure put his hand under her chin and pulled her towards him

"It doesn't look like nothing" Shigure whispered and grinned at her

Akito face changed into a facial expression Shigure hadn't seen in a while and didn't like seeing either. Shigure frowned again and bought Akito closer. Her eyes stared at him in fear, she closed her eyes until she felt something touch her lips, her eyes popped open to see that it was Shigure kissing her, she closed her eyes again until Shigure pulled away. Akito looked at him again while he put his hand up his sleeve and pulled out a little box, he gave it Akito and smiled at her. Akito looked confused and looked down at the box. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace; she picked up the pendant and read the scripture on it

_You'll Never Be Alone_

_While I'm Close To You Heart_

_For Ever And Always_

_My Love_

Akito looked at Shigure and smiled as tears appeared in her eyes; Shigure rubbed her tears away using his finger and took the box off her. He took the necklace out and put it round Akito's slender neck. Akito smiled at Shigure while he whispered to her

"You're never alone, when you need me I'm always there, even if you can't see me". He again kissed Akito and left the room. Akito admired the necklace and decided to take a nap holding the pendant tightly in her hand, keeping it close to her heart as like Shigure.

_Disclaimer: Hi me again well this was __inspirited by my friends birthday, I'm going to collage in September and I'm taking very different courses to her, so I wont see her as much as usual I decided to get her a beautiful friendship necklace. Sorry again this chapter is short but oh well. So there you go 1 think there may be one or two chapters left 2 max! _


	10. Home

_Disclaimer: Ok__ I now u have waited FAR too long for the last chapter but I have been busy and I had my bday (I'm 16 now!) so give me a break , I think this is the last chapter now and a new story will come soon! It will also be Akito/Shigure! Again sorry for the wait!_

**The New Member Of Shigure's House**

_Chapter 10 – Home_

Akito lay in the guest bed and sighed she looked at the alarm clock on the table beside her, 5:00am she hadn't slept all night she just lay there with the pendant in her hand she decided to get up and dressed. She made her way downstairs into the kitchen as her stomach rumbling, When she noticed Shigure sat in the kitchen she tilted her head and walked up to him.

"What's wrong Shigure?" Akito asked

"Nothing, I'm just a little unhappy that's all" Shigure said with a forced grin on his face. Akito came up closer and tried to help him

"Shigure I want to know what's wrong" she asked as she pushed her face up to his looking very concerned about her dog. Shigure smiled again and whispered

"I guess I just got too comfortable with you being here"

Akito smiled and leaned in to kiss him when she stopped to think until Shigure pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply on the lips. Akito closed her eyes and decided to let Shigure take control as his hands went round her to pull her as close as possible until Akito was on his lap. They stopped kissing to take a breath and smiled at each other

"That's better" Shigure smiled and picked Akito up as if they were married and carried her into his bedroom.

Later

Akito and Shigure came out of the bedroom together to see Yuki and Kyo walking past they stopped and tilted their heads wondering why Akito and Shigure were in the bedroom alone together. Kyo ran away screaming

"THE IMAGES I HAVE IN MY HEAD RIGHT NOW ARE MAKING ME SICK!" Yuki followed sort of power walking trying to hide his face from Akito, Akito and Shigure looked at each other and smiled. Akito went to her room to pack her clothes when she noticed the pendant hanging in her face, she stopped and frowned for a second and then carried on what she was doing.

About 8:00pm ish

Akito made her way downstairs with Shigure behind her carrying her things. They made their way to the car and sat in silence _(Yes I know Shigure doesn't have his_ _licence. But Akito doesn't know that ) )._ The ride was silent with the two lovers just frowning beside each other in disappointment that the week together was going to end. Akito rested her head on the rest and closed her eyes

"Open your eyes" Shigure whispered.

Akito did as she was told and opened her eyes to see the sunset over a load of fields. Akito had a lot of pride but had to admit this view was beautiful. Shigure looked at the view and then at Akito, smiling Akito looked happy and Akito looking happy was quite rare. Shigure leaned towards Akito and put his arm around her, he sighed never taking his eyes from her and whispered

"Akito". Akito turned her head to look at Shigure when he kissed her lightly on the lips Akito retuned the kiss as it got deeper until she pulled away.

Akito sighed and refused to let this moment get any further Akito loved Shigure but this was also a weakness so Akito couldn't let this happen

"Please take me home" Akito whispered. Shigure returned to his seat sighed and started the engine, he took one last look at Akito and drove to the main house.

At The Main House Entrance

Shigure looked around the entrance area for any Sohmas, but saw none until the car came to a halt, he looked at Akito as Akito completely ignored Shigure and left the car. Shigure followed and noticed Kureno and Hatori standing in the garden watching Akito and Shigure. Akito ran straight over to Kureno and flung her arms around him while screaming about how much she missed him. Hatori looked at Shigure and knew there was something wrong instantly. Hatori quietly followed Shigure to Akito's room with Akito's things. When Hatori entered the room he saw Shigure sitting on Akito's bed looking very upset.

"What happened?" He asked Shigure while sitting beside him

"Nothing" Shigure sighed

"Please don't tell me you and Akito got close during this week" Hatori whined

Shigure looked at Hatori letting Hatori know he was right.

"Shigure, I know you like Akito and you'd like even more to be close to her but that's never going to happen when Kureno's around" Hatori whispered worried about Shigure

"Kureno had the chance to leave Akito when he broke the curse but he didn't, Akito sees that as Kureno showing how much he loves Akito and no matter how hard you try I don't think you will ever beat that fact and appeal more to Akito no matter how hard you must want to I'm sorry" Hatori whispered to Shigure while they both watched Akito and Kureno kissing and hugging in the garden. Shigure got up and stormed off the bed as Akito came to her room. Shigure stopped and looked at Akito smiled at her for a second and carried on walking, he then met Kureno, Shigure gave one nasty look at Kureno and stormed off again while Kureno watched him.

Shigure sat in the driver's seat let one tear fall down his cheek as his heart ached before starting the engine and leaving the main house. He sat and watched the view as he was with Akito before and made a pact that one day no matter when, _he_ will have Akito in his arms again and she will tell _him_ that she loves him more than anyone else as they drift off in each others arms in a moment before the view, that was what Shigure wanted more than anything else in this world and he will do anything to get it.

END

_Discl__aimer: I know the ending is a bit sad for Shigure but Kureno is like Shigure's enemy when it comes to Akito plus the fact that I am kinda a fan of Kureno/Akito (Akito being female again of course) so that's the end folks and look out for my next Akito story coming soon to fanfiction._


End file.
